1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire cover that is typically used on an externally mounted spare tire for an automobile or sport vehicle and, more particularly, to a cover that fully encloses a spare tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The external mounting of a spare tire on an automobile or truck is well-known in the art. Typically, a recreational vehicle such as a van, four-wheel drive vehicle, or small truck mounts its spare tire on a bracket. Over the years, various covers have been designed for the tires. One such design includes a metal cover fabricated from two hats joined together by suitable latches. Another, economical design is constructed as a canvas cover or skirt whose outer periphery is provided with an elastic band smaller than the outer diameter of the tire; in this way, the cover fits over and about the tire and is retained on it by the elastic band.
A major disadvantage of the economical cover is that no structural provision is made to ensure proper orientation of the cover on the spare tire. Improper orientation of the cover consequently leads to improper orientation of logos and designs, which are often placed on the cover. At worst, text or designs may appear upside down; at the least, extra care and effort must be taken when mounting the cover to ensure proper orientation. The likelihood that the cover may be inproperly oriented is, however, not merely an aesthetic shortcoming. Since drainage holes, if included, must be located near the lowest point of the cover when it is mounted on a tire, improper orientation may worsen or totally preclude drainage of the water which often accumulates in the cover. The need for drainage is made greater by the fact that these covers do not fully enclose or protect the tire. Of course, several drainage holes could be located around the entire periphery of the cover, but doing so would weaken the cover and complicate its manufacture.